Speed Racer
by The-Perfect-Elf
Summary: What was Luis Mendoza's life before Team USA. The story behind the guy who couldn't stop. How he found his one true love.
1. Luis The Caddy

"Four." The man yelled as Luis Mendoza rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible under his breath. He just waited to hear the familiar plunk from the lake a few yards down. It came and Luis faked a smile as he looked at the white man. He walked slowly toward the small lake cursing as he rolled up his pants and slipped his shoes off. Being a caddy for the Miami Golf Club and resort was murder especially when the summer clients came in. Luis sunk his feet into the shallow part of the water letting the sand emerge between his toes and for a second he wondered if it could actually pull him down enough to drown him. Then he thought of being renown as the first and only person to drown in the shallow side of the lake so he thought better of it and began his search. He groaned as he realized he was going to have to get down and dirty for this one. He pulled up and rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows and began to search lower. He groaned louder as he felt the ball slip from his fingers into the deep end of the lake. This only meant one thing.  
  
He walked to the grass unbuttoning his shirt as the three girls giggled madly behind him. He turned and gave a polite smile at the older man as he took off his shirt and placed it on the ground. He detested the stupid giddy giggling of the girls for he knew this was the only reason they came along. It was always the same every summer. The daughters of the clients always tagged along to admire him. He personally hated being followed and admired especially when they were all miserably superficial and stuck up. But to these particular clients like many others Luis wasn't just a caddy he was their personal slave.  
  
"Be careful Luis." One of the girls called as he rolled his eyes. He particularly hated their biggest summer clients like the Andrews, Riley and Parker's. The Andrews had three girls and they were currently giggling like little girls in a candy store behind him and one son, The Riley clan consisted of six children three boys and again three girls and the Parker's were two boys and one girl. There were other clients like the Banks that had three boys and one girl whom he seemed to prefer above the others. At least Mister Banks gave him a nice tip when he had to go swim his ball out of the lake.  
  
Mrs. Banks always seemed to bring him some presents and hand me downs from his son whom was around his age. Now Luis barely saw the middle child that was his age. He remembered that Abraham or at least that was he thought his name was came only once but rarely spent any time with his father on the golf course. But the Riley's especially their second child Rick Riley loved to patronize Luis as he caddied.  
  
Luis dove into the deep part of the lake searching for the lost ball. The job had its ups as much as it had its downs. He got to pocket any unclaimed golf balls and off grounds he would sell them a dime apiece, he got free food and as employee he had free access to the resort's many facilities. Luis mostly hung around the pool and the game center when he had time off. He had used the baseball facilities with his friends many times.  
  
He could hear the mocking of the oldest child. "He's going to drown that little wimp."  
  
"Shut up James." Lilly Ann cried. Just think about all the new clothes that you'll be able to buy Luis. He thought as he went lower, think of that new Playstation you've been saving up for. Can't you just feel it in your hands? And what about that new hockey stick and skates? Remember Luis he thought as he grasped for the ball. He swam up and presented the wet ball.  
  
"There you go Mister Andrews." He said as he dried up. He soon slid his shirt back on and buttoned his shirt. Yes so far the only people Luis would miss were the Bank's. He thought one of these days he would do something so bad. He would wear a g - string instead of his regular swimming trunks; he would push Rick Riley into the lake to shut him up. But Luis knew that one day would never come as long as he needed money and as long as he planned to work here that one day would never come. He wiggled his ear to open it, as he proceeded not even a thank you he received. But he had pocketed at least six more lost golf balls. He smiled as he threw them into his small sports bag that he had in the cart.  
  
"Daddy it's hot." Laura Lee whined loudly as the sun started setting and coming into it's strongest point. Luis groaned as he lugged the big golf bag on his back. Somehow he found himself wanting to take another swim in that old dirty smelly lake.  
  
"Daddy my water finished." Carla doubly shrieked stomping on the ground like a six year old making Luis snort as he hovered under the weight of the bag. If only they knew he thought as he settled down.  
  
"Luis go fetch Carla some water and bring Laura Lee a fan would you?" The oldest man muttered reaching for his back pocket.  
  
"But daddy." Laura Lee whined, "I want to go inside." Luis practically had to cover his ears from preventing his eardrums to pop of the loud racket.  
  
"No." He bellowed as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "You wanted to come." Luis made himself comfortable with the other caddy who had been with the Riley's. Whom were in a close game with the Andrew's. "Now behave yourselves."  
  
"But Daddy."  
  
"Laura Lee can't you seem I'm in the middle of a fierce competition." Luis rolled his eyes as he wiped his own sweaty forehead. The two were actually the most pro - golfers anyone could find. They wouldn't quit until there was no light to see the holes.  
  
"But Daddy." This made Craig Andrews scowl and growl loudly as he tried to concentrate on the game.  
  
"Luis would you escort them back to their rooms." He finally said as he shot. "I'm sure Brad can Caddy from here. Right Brad?"  
  
"Yes sir." Brad said as Luis shot up. That meant he had the rest of the afternoon off. He was let go early. Yes he silently rejoiced as he pulled the keys to the cart out of his pocket. For once he actually was in debt to the girls.  
  
"Ready?" He called to the three girls as they gathered their own stuff. All three of them gave him a smile as they boarded the cart. It had been hours later and dinner had come up. Luis deciding that he would take his dinner in the diner sat down in a booth in the corner.  
  
"Hey Mendoza." Rick Riley called, "Come over here man." Luis groaned as he got up reluctantly. He approached Riley with half a smile. Riley quickly took Luis in his embrace and turned him around to find the whole dining area looking at him. Suddenly he felt this green slimy thing creeping down his head. He was soon covered in some sticky green ooze. Yeah this was going to be a great summer Luis muttered to himself as he exited the dining hall to go change. 


	2. His Big Chance

"So do you think he will like to?" Mrs. Mendoza was overheard saying as Luis walked into the living room near the kitchen door. 

"The kid likes hockey." His dad muttered as he bit his lip. "But the Junior Goodwill Games that's a bit much." 

"No not at all." Don Tibbles was heard saying as Luis slightly leaned on the swinging door. "It's just right for him." 

"But how about all the pressure." His mom replied in her motherly tone. 

"There is no real pressure." Tibbles said as he looked at Mrs. Mendoza. "I tell you this team is a great bunch of kids and their coach is an easy going fun guy. He believes hockey is supposed to be fun." 

"Yes you keep telling us that. Lets get to the point Mr. Tibbles." Mr. Mendoza said as he looked at Don. "But what financial banking is this going to take?" 

"Call me Don." Don said with a smile as he looked at the parents. "This is going to cost you nothing." 

"There is no need to try and pulling one over me Don." Mr. Mendoza said, "Nothing in this world is free." 

"All you need to do is make sure the kid shows up and performs and I'll cover the rest." 

"Luis is good." Mrs. Mendoza acknowledged as she stood up. "More coffee?" Luis smiled at this. Her mother always had a fixation on having to be serving coffee. He didn't know what it was but every time they had guests over she could be found making and serving hot cups of coffee. "It's only for the summer." 

"Our scouts have been scouting him for weeks." Don Tibbles retorted as he took his coffee cup. "He's good. He'd be a great asset to the team." 

"I know he's good." Mr. Mendoza snorted into his cup. "He learned from me." 

"Then let him show the world how good he is." Don wiggled his brows. "Let Luis play for his country. Let him show off his talent. Let him play in the Junior Goodwill Games." 

"WHAT?" Luis screamed as he pushed the swinging door open. "I get to play in the Junior Goodwill Games!" He screamed as his mother and father looked at each other. "Are you serious? Wow!" 

"Now Luis." Mr. Mendoza looked at his son sternly. "We haven't fully discussed this yet." 

"But I get to play on Team USA." Luis wailed as he jumped up and down. "What's there to discuss." Luis was looking at his one way ticket out of a rotten summer. Just days ago he was complaining that he had a rotten life, that summer was going to be his lowest point this year and how much he had wanted school to start. Luis had gotten that bad. Summer a few days ago looked very boring and un appealing but now, now things were going to change. Luis was going to play on Team USA or so he hoped. 

"Financial details and your lodging and all that." Mr. Mendoza stared at his son. "Now if you don't mind we have adult matters to discuss." 

"But you can't turn this down." Luis pleaded as he looked at his father. "This is my once and a life time opportunity." 

"You don't even know if hockey is what you really want." His father countered as he looked at the boy. 

"I love to play hockey." 

"That's not good enough for a career choice." 

"You have to let me go." Luis suddenly snapped, "You have to." 

"I don't have to do anything. I'm the parent here and you have to listen to me." 

"But you can't say no." Luis said as he looked at his father. 

"This is a major decision son." His mother interjected, "This could give you openings to a career in hockey." 

"That's right son." Don Tibbles squeezed Luis's shoulder. "There are going to be many scouts scouting the games looking for the next hot shot player." 

"I just want to play hockey." 

"You can't even stop." His father countered as his tone deepened. "That's a major drawback in hockey Luis." 

"I can learn." Luis snapped back, "If they've been scouting me like they said then they know that and they still believe in me." 

"You should be getting to work." Mr. Mendoza pointed to the door as Luis glared at his father. "Go now." Luis stomped out of the kitchen door retrieving his jacket from the couch and leaving the house slamming the door behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was invited to play with Team USA how cool was that Luis pondered this as he prepared himself for yet another day. How cool was it that he could be representing his country? That was major cool he thought as he rummaged the locker rooms. 

"Hey Luis." A familiar voice called behind him. "Shall we hang at the diamond?" 

"Hey small fry." Luis greeted with the regular handshake. "Yeah is the team gathered?" 

"Yeah we just missing Roo. He said the Riley's are really being a pain this year. I heard they are in an economical melt down." 

"Ahh they lost another precious shoe store." Luis laughed as he closed his locker. "Poor Roo Mr. Riley will really be venting out his anger today." 

"Yeah." Chris aka small fry replied as they exited the courts. "This is a doomed summer you know that man." 

"Well not for me." Luis smiled as he jumped from foot to foot. "Well at least I hope not." 

"Well spill the dish." Small fry cried as his eyes went wide. "What happened?" 

"I shall tell you when I tell the others." 

"Hey guys over here." Mark called waving them over to the basketball courts. "Check this guy out." The two jogged to catch up to their star pitcher Mark Anthony. They both halted as they saw a skinny boy in skates playing street hockey. 

"Wow he's good." Luis commented as they came up to the gate. 

"That's the Banks kids." Mark informed as he entered the court. "Hey Julian you up for a game of baseball?" 

"Hey Mark." Julian stopped sharply allowing his little brother to make a goal. 

"I scored." Adam looked at his brother hotly. "You have to go play with dad." 

"Hey little man you caught me off guard you little cheat." Julian smiled as he ruffled the boys hair. "Oh by the way this is our missing child." Julian snickered as he looked at Adam. "Adam this is Mark, Chris and Luis." 

"Hey guys." Adam smiled politely and offered his hand. The three boys shook them. 

"Yeah if you ever need something done these are the boys to do it." Julian chastised as he laughed. "Especially out on the course." 

"Always at your service." Small fry said with a half smirk. "So where's your sister this year?" He wiggled his brow suggestively as Adam and Julian laughed. 

"She went to Rome with mother." Julian responded as Adam stared at Luis. 

"You guys play hockey?" Adam suddenly found himself intrigued. 

"A little." 

"We dabble in it here and there." Luis responded happily. "Your really good on skates." 

"He's killer on the ice." Julian boasted as Adam blushed. 

"We should play sometime." Small fry said with a snicker, "That is if Billy has what it takes to play." 

"Oh is that a challenge small fry." Julian smiled amused as he looked at Adam. "We could take them down with one armed tied behind our backs isn't that right little bro?" 

"Sure could." Adam snickered as he looked at the team. 

"Then it's settled whenever where ever you want." Mark said as he turned to leave. "But meanwhile my offer stands do you want to play some baseball?" 

"Sure." Julian said as he looked at Adam. "Just let me get my things." 

"You playing Adam?" Luis asked as Adam looked at them half heartedly expecting an invitation. 

"I didn't bring my glove." Adam replied as Julian began to untie his skates. 

"I got extra." Luis said as he pulled an extra glove from his bag. "Meet you at the diamond." With that the group was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All right so spill Mendoza." Roo said hours later after a game. "So you can get that cheesy smile off your face." He poked his friend in the arm. 

"Your going to burst if you don't spill." Mark laughed as they all plopped into the grass. 

"I got chosen man." Luis nearly squealed like a girl as he looked at his friends. 

"Chosen for what?" Roo asked as he ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. 

"To play at the Junior Goodwill Games." Luis blurted out soon to be followed with screams and words of congratulations. 

"That's great." Mark said as he looked at Luis. "Wow that's like just wow." 

"The Junior Goodwill Games?" Adam stuttered as he looked at Luis in awe. Some guys had all the luck. He would love to play in the Junior Goodwill Games in fact he would kill to play on their team. "You mean on Team USA." 

"Yeah." Luis retorted as Adam gave him a congratulations hand shake. 

"That is so cool." 

"So when you leaving us man?" 

"I don't know. Mom and dad are discussing it." Luis suddenly sighed depressed. "By the sound of it I'm not going." 

"You can't turn down a chance like this Luis." Julian said, "This is a great opportunity for you. A thing like this opens doors for you." 

"You could be going to Miami baby." Roo screamed as he jumped up. "Think about it man you'll be surrounded by hot babes and Hollywood tycoons. You could be the next Wayne Gretzki." 

"I wouldn't go that far." Luis laughed as he stood up. "But first things first is getting my parent's to let me go." 

"There could be a way of . . ." Roo had a mischievous smile tugging at his lips as he looked at Luis.


	3. Luis' plea bargin

**Squidslilpyro: **Thank you and here's an update. 

**StalkyStar: **Your welcome and hope to see more of your Luis fic. You can never have enough Luis Fics. 

**Flat*Out*Crazy: **Thank you for reviewing. You hatin on Rico Suave's dad? Hmm I can see why. Well see how it all turns out. 

**Anne918: **Yeah I think they'd be good friends. I could see them talking hours on end over their sole connection which is hockey of course. 

**Bella7: **Tell me when you do! We all need more Luis fics here on FF.net. Thank you for the compliment.

**Meme: **I would think the Bank's family heads over to Florida for summer vacation. So it is plausible that the two could meet on one of these occassions. Since the Banks are rich I could see them ever summer in a Florida hotel resort sipping on expensive wine dining with other rich locals. 

**Guinevere: **There is a time, for all boys mind you, that they didn't like the other half. They were more occupied with being boys and doing boy stuff then being admired by girls. Maybe Luis was still at the last stages of this anti - girl persona. He will eventually grow out of it and adore them just as much as they adore him. 

**Adoptedsin: **Thank you and I hope to keep with it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All he could think about was the next steps he could be taking. There had to be a way of convincing his dad to let him go. There just had to be. What if he promised better grades next year? Yeah that would do the trick. But the games themselves would run through the beginning of the semesters. That would be one key point on not letting him go. 

He'd get tutored and bring them up while in Miami. It was possible if he studied during the night and during breaks. He could bring his GPA up if he tried hard enough and he would if that meant letting him play. Luis was ready to promise the impossible if it would let him go. He walked down the street in thought ignoring the busy streets beside him. He just had to go. 

Checking the mail quickly and unlocking the gate door and relocking after slipping in a thought came to him. "You are a genius Mendoza." He muttered to himself as he grinned ear from ear. Yes that would have to convince them to let him go. For now the house was empty so he settled upon his bed and pulled out his secret stash. 

Of course the money had originally been planned to buy himself a Playstation and maybe, if he had enough, new skates and hockey gear but that seemed petty to him now. The money would go for a better use he thought as he counted it all up. Never spending not even a dime of his checks it had come up to a nice sum of money. 

"Luis." He heard the door slam as his father screamed. "Come help with the groceries." Luis jumped to his feet and scrambled out the door to help. Getting on their good side wasn't going to harm his chances either. After having sorted all the groceries in their appropriate locations he rested on the kitchen bar. 

"Thank you." His mother replied with a kiss on the cheek. 

"That was quick." His father noted as he sat in the living room. Luis only began to open a cup of Jell-O. 

"Dad I was thinking. . ." 

"Oh no." His father groaned as he placed down the newspaper. 

"Just hear me out." 

"If it's about the Goodwill Games. . ." His voice threatened as he looked at his oldest son. 

"If you'd just hear me out." 

"Hear the boy out." His mother pleaded with her husband. "It wouldn't hurt. After all you did say you'd discuss it later." Thus Luis debated his side and produced the money. 

"There will probably be a tutor on hand." He said as he looked at them pleadingly. "I'll bring up my grades." 

"I think you shouldn't be getting rewarded for failing last semester." 

"It's not so much as a reward dad. It's an once and a lifetime offer. There's going to be lot of work involved. It's not all going to be play. Please dad?"


End file.
